I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud / Wordsworth
"I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud" (also commonly known as "Daffodils" ) is a lyric poem by William Wordsworth. I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud I wandered lonely as a Cloud That floats on high o'er Vales and Hills, When all at once I saw a crowd A host of dancing Daffodils; Along the Lake, beneath the trees, Ten thousand dancing in the breeze. The waves beside them danced, but they Outdid the sparkling waves in glee: – A poet could not but be gay In such a laughing company: I gaz'd – and gaz'd – but little thought What wealth the shew to me had brought: For oft when on my couch I lie In vacant or in pensive mood, They flash upon that inward eye Which is the bliss of solitude, And then my heart with pleasure fills, And dances with the Daffodils.William Wordsworth Poems in Two Volumes: Moods of my mind 7 (1807) History The poem was inspired by an event on 15 April 1802, in which Wordsworth and his sister Dorothy came across a "long belt" of daffodils. Written some time between 1804 and 1807 (in 1804 by Wordsworth's own account),Moorman (1965) p.27 it was first published in 1807 in Poems in Two Volumes, and a revised version was published in 1815. It is generally considered Wordsworth's most famous work. In the "Nation's Favourite Poems", a poll carried out by the BBC's Bookworm, "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud" came fifth. Often anthologised, "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud" is commonly seen as a classic of English romantic poetry, although Poems in Two Volumes was poorly reviewed by Wordsworth's contemporaries. The inspiration for the poem came from a walk he took with his sister Dorothy around Glencoyne Bay, Ullswater, in the Lake District. Wordsworth would draw on this to compose "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud" in 1804. It was inspired by Dorothy's journal entry describing the walk: ]] At the time he wrote the poem, Wordsworth was living with his wife, Mary Hutchinson, and sister Dorothy at Town End,Their cottage is known as Dove Cottage today, but in fact it had no name in their time and their address was simply "Town End, Grasmere", Town End being the name of the hamlet in Grasmere they lived in c.f. Moorman (1957) p. 459-60. in Grasmere in England's Lake District. Mary contributed what Wordsworth later said were the two best lines in the poem, recalling the "tranquil restoration" of Tintern Abbey,In the [[Preface to the Lyrical Ballads|''Preface'' to the Lyrical Ballads]] Wordsworth famously defined poetry as "the spontaneous overflow of powerful feelings: it takes its origin from emotion recollected in tranquillity". Mary Moorman (1957 pp. 148–9) remarks that in this manner spring poems such as Tintern Abbey and I wandered lonely as a Cloud, as well as all the best of The Prelude. :They flash upon that inward eye :Which is the bliss of solitude The entire household thus contributing to the poem.Moorman (1965) p. 27 Nevertheless, Mary Moorman notes that Dorothy was excluded from the poem, even although she had seen the daffodils together with Wordsworth. The poem itself was placed in a section of Poems in Two Volumes entitled Moods of my Mind in which he grouped together his most deeply felt lyrics. Others included To a Butterfly, a childhood recollection of chasing butterflies with Dorothy, and The Sparrow's Nest, in which he says of Dorothy "She gave me eyes, she gave me ears".Moorman (1965) p. 96-7 The earlier Lyrical Ballads, a collection of poems by both himself and Samuel Taylor Coleridge, had been first published in 1798 and had started the romantic movement in England. It had brought Wordsworth and the other Lake poets into the poetic limelight. Wordsworth had published nothing new since the 1800 edition of Lyrical Ballads, and a new publication was eagerly awaited. Wordsworth had, however, gained some financial security by the 1805 publication of the fourth edition of Lyrical Ballads; it was the first from which he enjoyed the profits of copyright ownership. He decided to turn away from "The Recluse" and devote more attention to publishing Poems in Two Volumes, in which "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud" first appeared. Revised version Wordsworth revised the poem in 1815. He replaced "dancing" with "golden"; "along" with "beside"; and "ten thousand" with "fluttering and". He then added a stanza between the first and second, and changed "laughing" to "jocund". The last stanza was left untouched. Form "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud" is written in Venus and Adonis stanzas (though in iambic tetrameter rather than iambic pentameter): Six-line stanzas with a rhyme scheme of ABABCC. Content The plot of the poem is simple. In the 1815 revision, Wordsworth described it as "rather an elementary feeling and simple impression (approaching to the nature of an ocular spectrum) upon the imaginative faculty, rather than an exertion of it..." Pamela Wolfe notes "The permanence of stars as compared with flowers emphasises the permanence of memory for the poet." Andrew Motion notes that the final verse replicates in the minds of its readers the very experience it describes. Reception Contemporary of Poems in Two Volumes]] Poems in Two Volumes was poorly reviewed by Wordsworth's contemporaries, including Lord Byron whom Wordsworth came to despise. Byron said of the volume, in one of its first reviews, "Mr. Wordsworth ceases to please, ... clothing ideas in language not simple, but puerile". Wordsworth himself wrote ahead to soften the thoughts of The Critical Review, hoping his friend Francis Wrangham would push for a softer approach. He succeeded in preventing a known enemy from writing the review, but it didn't help; as Wordsworth himself said, it was a case of "Out of the frying pan, into the fire". Of any positives within Poems in Two Volumes, the perceived masculinity in The Happy Warrior, written on the death of Nelson and unlikely to be the subject of attack, was one such. Poems like I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud could not have been further from it. Wordsworth took the reviews stoically. Even Wordsworth's close friend Samuel Taylor Coleridge said (referring especially to the "child-philosopher" stanzas VII and VIII of Intimations of Immortality) that the poems contained "mental bombast". Two years later, however, many were more positive about the collection. Samuel Rogers said that he had "dwelt particularly on the beautiful idea of the 'Dancing Daffodils'", and this was echoed by Henry Crabb Robinson. Critics were rebutted by public opinion, and the work gained in popularity and recognition, as did Wordsworth. Poems in Two Volumes was savagely reviewed by Francis Jeffrey in the Edinburgh Review (without, however, singling out I wandered lonely as a Cloud), but the Review was well known for its dislike of the Lake poets. As Sir Walter Scott put it at the time of the poem's publication, "Wordsworth is harshly treated in the Edinburgh Review, but Jeffrey gives ... as much praise as he usually does", and indeed Jeffrey praised the sonnets. Upon the author's death in 1850, the Westminster Review called I wandered lonely as a Cloud "very exquisite". Modern usage The poem is presented and taught in many schools in the English-speaking world: these include the 7th grade of most schools of the Indian Certificate of Secondary Education (ICSE), India; the English Literature GCSE course in some examination boards in England, Wales, and Northern Ireland; and in the current Higher School Certificate syllabus topic, Inner Journeys, New South Wales, Australia. It is also frequently used as a part of the Junior Certificate English Course in Ireland as part of the Poetry Section. Because it is one of the best known poems in the English language, it has frequently been the subject of parody and satire. It was the subject of a 1985 Heineken beer TV advertisement, which depicts a poet having difficulties with his opening lines, only able to come up with I walked about a bit on my own or I strolled around without anyone else until downing a Heineken and reaching the immortal I wandered lonely as a Cloud (because "Heineken refreshes the poets other beers can't reach"). That Wordsworth originally hit on I wandered lonely as a cow until Dorothy told him "William, you can't put that" still finds its way into print, often with strict instructions not to contact the writer if it's not true. In 2004, in celebration of the 200th anniversary of the writing of the poem, it was also read aloud by 150,000 British schoolchildren, aimed both at improving recognition of poetry, and in support of Marie Curie Cancer Care. Lines from the poem are featured in the song "Daffodils" from Big Fish.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20CjztqC1eY Daffodil tourism In 2007, Cumbria Tourism released a rap version of the poem, featuring MC Nuts, a Lake District Red squirrel, in an attempt to capture the "YouTube generation" and attract tourists to the Lake District. Published on the two-hundredth anniversary of the original, it attracted wide media attention. It was welcomed by the Wordsworth Trust, but attracted the disapproval of some commentators. The National Gardens Scheme runs a Daffodil Day allowing visitors to view daffodils in Cumbrian gardens including Dora's Field. In 2013 the event was held in March, when unusually cold weather meant that relatively few of the plants were in flower. April, the month that Wordsworth saw the daffoldils at Ullswater, is usually a good month to view them, although the Lake District climate has changed since his time. Footnotes See also **Wordsworth's poetry References * Davies, Hunter. William Wordsworth, Weidenfeld and Nicolson 1980 * Gill, Stephen. William Wordsworth: A Life, Oxford University Press 1989 * Moorman, Mary. William Wordsworth, A Biography: The Early Years, 1770–1803 v. 1, Oxford University Press 1957 * Moorman, Mary. William Wordsworth: A Biography: The Later Years, 1803–50 v. 2, Oxford University Press 1965 * Wordsworth, Dorothy (ed. Pamela Woof). The Grasmere and Alfoxden Journals. Oxford University Press 2002 Notes External links ;Text *Daffodils, The Wordsworth Trust *Facsimile of Dorothy's "daffodils" entry in her journal ;Audio / video *Daffodils (I wandered lonely as a cloud)" at YouTube *"Daffodils" set to music From the 1990 concept album "Tyger and Other Tales" * Other poems by Wordsworth Category:British poems Category:1804 poems Category:1807 poems Category:1815 poems Category:British poetry Category:Cumbria in fiction Category:English poems Category:19th-century poems Category:Text of poem Category:Poems about flowers